


The Prince, The Witch, And The Frog

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, First Kiss, M/M, Prince Finn, Witch Rey, Witchcraft, frog prince - Freeform, trans Finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Put simply, there's a prince, a frog, a witch, a dog, and more magic spells than strictly necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, you can do it." Finn coaxed. The broom hesitated on the edge of the thatched roof of the stables, trembling from tuft to handle. "I'll catch you if you fall, I promise."

This had been almost a dusk till dawn venture, an entire day spent out in the courtyard trying to convince his newly enchanted broomstick to take a flying leap off of progressively shorter ledges. He hadn't anticipated a hunk of wood having acrophobia.

"If you don't think you can do it we can try tomorrow." Finn offered, vaguely worried that his broomstick would wet itself. Instead, it hopped up and down once or twice before taking a running start off the roof and swooping over Finn's head, flying across the courtyard and edging the parapets of the crumbling castle they called home. He whopped in delight and ran after it, skidding to a halt when it dove straight through one of the tower windows. Well, shit. Wait, that wasn't Rey's room, was it?

"What the  _fuck?"_

Oh. So it was Rey's room.

"Sorry!" Finn called, cupping his hands over his mouth as Rey yanked back the brocade curtain and shoved her head out of the window, only a little bit of soot on her scowling face. "Any casualties?"

"Your damn science project landed in my cauldron."

"Don't be mean to her." He saw the handle poking up over the windowsill and whistled, grinning when the broom flew over to him, nudging against him like a dog looking for some affection. "You did good, buddy. Think you're ready for something taller?"

At that, the broom spun on its heel and flew off to hide in the kitchen. Maybe tomorrow. Finn snorted and rubbed the back of his neck, looking up and blinking when he saw Rey's window was empty. Then he saw the glint of sharpened talons and heard the sharp flap of wings. He squawked and ducked as Rey swooped over him in falcon form, cawing her displeasure. Well, Finn had learnt that there were a couple downsides to sharing his house with a shapeshifter. "What'd I do?"

"I was working on that potion for ages." Rey complained as she turned back in a swirl of feathers and scraps of parchment. She stuffed them back into the sleeves of her baggy beige tunic and stuck her tongue out at him. "Now there's straw in it."

"Adds texture." Finn dusted the ash off of her tunic and smiled, hoping for some lenience on her part. "What were you making?"

"Sleep potion. I haven't slept in a week."

"That's because of the coffee." A vampire explorer friend of Rey's had come back from a trip with half a dozen bags of coffee beans, and she had gotten somewhat addicted over the past month or so. It had been a slippery slope.

"No. I've been cursed." Rey decided. "Not my fault."

"Sure, Rey." Finn laughed as she turned back into a falcon and pecked at his forehead, her recipes clutched in her claws. She flew off and he snorted, picking feathers out of his hair. Rey was definitely a character, and one he owed a lot to.

As far as Finn knew, fairy godmothers didn't generally take such a hands on approach to mothering. But Rey wasn't very good at keeping her hands off of things, or her nose out of business which interested her. She had taken the position as more of a godsister, really. A very irresponsible godsister.

Finn dusted himself off as he looked around, feeling the cool breeze on his face, carrying the faintest hint of the sea he would never see again. He tried to breathe it in, but in the moment it took to inhale the current had shifted to the benign, familiar scent of pines and wildflowers, the same ones Finn would be forced to breathe for the rest of his cursed, and so rather secluded life. But it wasn't a bad life, far from it. The castle grounds extended acres in every direction, and Finn was free to roam the fields and forests as he pleased. Unfortunately, one step out of bounds and he found himself falling into a faint. Rey had had to carry him back inside on numerous occasions. 

So all in all, it wasn't unpleasant. Not to say some excitement would not be unwelcome.

Something squeaked at Finn's feet as he walked and he jumped back, looking down to see a frog blinking up at him with wide eyes, huddled up in a frightened little ball. It must have hopped out of the pond at the foot of the garden. Why it made the trip? Finn didn't know. Maybe he was chasing a fly. "Oh. Sorry, little guy. You okay?" he asked, watching the frog shake itself off. As far as frogs went, it was kind of cute.

"I'm fine." It croaked as it got to its webbed feet.

"Oh, that's good..." Finn blinked and trailed off. The frog was talking. Why was the frog talking? "You...you're talking."

"Yeah, I do that sometimes..." The frog puffed out his cheeks and cocked his head. How did he do that without a proper neck? "By the way, isn't there a cursed princess around here? That's what I heard..."

"That...that'd be me." Admitting that made Finn's face heat up a little. Two years before, his parents found him dressing up in his brother's clothes and had locked him up in an abandoned castle with the help of a warlock's magic, never bothering to check back. It was his good luck that a certain young witch had set up shop in the dungeon without their knowledge. Rey was glad for the company, and it was an added bonus when they both realised Finn had a certain gift for casting and conjuring, a compliment to her alchemy and element magic. In the end he was far happier here than he ever was taking afternoon tea and entertaining suitors, but still. The outside world would be nice. "Sorry. Miscommunication."

"Okay. So not a princess. But...you are cursed, right?" The frog almost sounded hopeful. "Did I get that part right?"

"In a sense." Finn crouched in front of the frog, his brow furrowed up. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because I'm cursed too, and I need help." The frog admitted. "And...and I keep kissing princesses, but that never works, for some reason. And I heard that a witch lives here. Rey, I think. She can break my curse, right?"

"Well..."

Suddenly an enormous gold dragon landed at Finn's side and roared, making the ground tremble beneath their feet. The frog yelped and hopped a good foot in the air, but Finn waved his hand dismissively. So dramatic. "We're cool, Rey. Don't worry about it."

"You can talk to that thing?" The frog spluttered, his bulging eyes going even wider.

"And I can talk to you, too." Rey snapped, turning back in a flash of light, like the sun reflecting off a nickel. Suffice to say she wasn't fond of strangers. She crouched beside Finn, scrutinizing the frog. "Don't tell me. You're under a curse, right? Only reason anyone comes here..."

"Bingo." The frog hopped up and down a little, in what had to be excitement. "Can you help me? Please? I can pay." he added.

"Do frogs have money?" Finn wondered.

"Well, I can't pay right now, but...but later." he promised, giving Finn puppy eyes. He turned to Rey and grinned a little, though it was hard without teeth. "I won't take up much space while you work it out, honest. And I'll help with chores. And-"

"Alright, alright. You can stay." Rey got to her feet and stretched. "I'll see what I can do about the curse business, too." 

"Really? I owe you one. Wait, one more thing..." The frog turned and whistled, prompting an orange and white greyhound to come bounding out of the woods, wagging its tail and smiling. "Can Blanca come too?"

"Can't exactly say no." Finn offered a hand and the frog hopped up, carefully picking his way along Finn's arm while Blanca snuffled around the courtyard, following its nose towards the kitchen. Hopefully his broomstick wouldn't get too defensive of its territory. "Hey, I don't think I caught your name."

"It's Poe." He stuck out his rubbery little hand for a handshake and Finn took it. Carefully. "Yours?"

"It's Finn."

"Then good to meet you, Finn. Sorry if I'm slimy..." 

"Don't worry about it." With introductions done, Finn turned his attention to watching his broomstick try and sweep Blanca away. Rey came between them, only to get caught up in the chase. This was quite the cast of characters they had assembled, now that he thought about it. Probably not what his parents had intended when they locked him up.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's a weird-ass spell." Rey shrugged, watching Poe hop out of the cauldron and shake himself free of the glittering potion she had doused him in. She had assured him he was going in the cauldron for spell-breaking purposes, but he still seemed wary. It didn't help when the recipe called for a pinch of salt and some ground up herbs. That just looked suspicious. "By all means, kissing a princess should have worked."

"So why hasn't it?" Poe asked, looking up with a little pout. Could frogs pout? Finn was pretty sure they couldn't. Then again, Poe seemed to be a bit more expressive than most frogs. He also stood on his hind legs a fair bit, too. That just struck Finn as unnatural. "Is it a true love deal or something?"

"Nope. Just a princess." Finn agreed, glancing at the notes Rey had scribbled out on a page torn out of his sketchbook. He tried not to get annoyed by that. He kept giving her paper, but she was always running out. "Weird..."

They spent most of the night puzzling over it, Poe hopping around with Blanca trailing after him, letting him use her as a staircase when he couldn't get up on tables or windowsills. Finn wasn't sure how Poe hadn't been eaten, yet. Maybe he was just lucky.

Aside from the frog thing. That was rather unfortunate.

After a few more hours of flipping through spellbooks and testing out potions that did nothing but turn Poe purple, everyone called it a night and retreated to their respective bedrooms. Poe hopped up onto Finn's pillow and curled up in the oven mitt he had given him as a sleeping bag, complete with an old balled up glove as a pillow. Blanca had decided she liked sleeping at the foot of Finn's bed, so Poe wound up in there by extension. He and that dog couldn't go two minutes without each other.

"What was the curse, exactly?" Finn asked as he threw on his nightshirt. He tried not to think about the outline of his chest under the flowing fabric. Most features he and Rey had been able to tweak into something a bit more fitting, but anything further than cosmetic changes wasn't something Finn was willing to risk. With his luck he would wind up a frog, too.

"I can't tell you. That's the deal with curses, right? If you tell someone it becomes unbreakable?"

"Nah. That's just a thing the person who curses you can add if they feel like it. It's like a fun little add-on."

"Is it part of my curse?"

"Yeah."

"Dangit. I guess it's better than your curse, though. I'd go insane if I was stuck in one place for this long." Poe shrugged as he cuddled down into his mitt.

"Maybe." If anything, being raised a princess had really prepared him for it. His parents had had an issue with him leaving the palace on anything other than official business. Nothing but balls and garden parties for him. "I wouldn't want to be a frog."

"No one wants to be a frog. D'you know anyone who wants to be a frog?" Poe asked, propping himself up on his elbows and watching the broom sweep the dust away from Finn's towering bookshelves. He couldn't go places, so instead he just read about them. "Even normal frogs don't want to be frogs."

"And clearly you're not a normal frog." Finn snorted. It didn't take a genius to see that Poe had been human at one point or another. From the domesticated dog to the fact he still tried to use utensils. Not particularly froggy.

"Maybe so. You haven't unlocked my backstory yet." Poe snorted as Finn got into bed at his side. "G'night, Finn."

"G'night." Finn gave Blanca a pat and curled up with a yawn. Hopefully he wouldn't toss and turn too much.

 

\----------

 

The curse breaking business turned out to be a bit trickier than they thought. After two days Rey was stumped, Finn was baffled, and Poe was just making brownies to pass the time.

But day three came with a revelation, if an accidental one.

Finn woke up at the crack of dawn to snores puffing in his ear, something warm lying half on top of him. He pat around curiously, still half asleep as he combed through thick curls and poked a rather prominent nose. He elbowed something squishy and heard a grunt in his neck. At that he froze, suddenly awake. This didn't strike him as normal.

He stayed still as a statue as whoever it was woke up, looking down and squinting a pair of crinkly brown eyes at the elbow Finn still had buried in his gut. Finn could practically see the cogs working behind his scrunched up brow. "Huh. Hi, Finn..."

"Hey." They blinked at each other for what felt like a long time. Finn was unsure what the protocol was when you awaken to find a cute, naked stranger in your bed. Were you supposed to offer him coffee? Pepper spray him? Who knew, really. After a good two minutes the guy cleared his throat, a flush creeping into his stubbly cheeks.

"I...I'm naked." he realised. His voice was familiar, only now it didn't sound quite as croaky, like a hinge that had been oiled. "Very, very naked..."

"Uh huh." Finn wasn't having much luck with words at the moment. But he had a suspicion as to who this was. It was the naked that gave it away. And the fact Blanca was draped on top of him like a blanket, her tail wagging and tongue lolling out. Only one guy had that effect on her. "Poe?"

"Yep."

"You're a person."

"Yep." Poe pat his chest, as though checking it was real. "A prince, surprisingly..."

"Huh." As Finn processed that, a lean Burmese leapt into the room through the window and hopped up onto the desk, hissing at his broomstick as it flew in, doused in flour and hot on her heels. "Hi, Rey." he managed, letting the broom hide behind him. "What's with the flour?"

"Your dang broom tried to chase me out of the kitchen again..." Rey complained as she turned back, clutching what was likely her third mug of morning coffee and squinting unhappily in the sunlight. The tower had a window that let in the sunrise, which Rey wasn't really a fan of. "Poe left the flour out and- Oh, shit." Rey blinked at Poe, her coffee halfway to her lips. "Poe?"

"Hi. Sorry my dick's out, by the way..." Poe picked at the back of his neck and glanced down. He wasn't quite used to the consequences of nudity, yet. "Oh, shit. My dick's out..."

Finn snorted and draped a blanket over Poe, giving his shoulder a pat. "So it was that version of the curse..."

"Which version?" Poe asked, holding the quilt close.

"The old version of the frog curse."

"Curses get updates?"

"Yeah. See, the old frog prince curse was that the frog had to sleep on a princess' pillow for three nights to break the curse. The kissing a prince thing came later 'cause princesses kept rolling on top of the frogs and squishing 'em." Rey explained.

"Why would that be a problem?" Poe gathered the blankets around himself and pulled the oven mitt off his foot. "Isn't the point of this to kill us?"

"Nah. Curses usually are for political gain, frankly. I know a couple witches who get paid by royals to curse their kids." Rey shrugged, tossing a couple more sugar cubes into her cup. God knows where she had pulled those from. "Think about it. Why spend decades trying to build up political relationships and throw expensive parties and make dowries when you could just knock your daughter out for a couple years and send a prince off to find her and immediately fall in love? It's a lot less work."

"That sounds exploitative."

"That's politics." Finn snorted as he tossed Poe a pair of pants that definitely wouldn't fit. He was a bit wider down below. "So...you gonna go back to your kingdom? Triumphant return and all?"

"I dunno. Those forests are pretty thick." Once the pants were as on as they would ever be, Poe trotted over to the window and peered out, tipping a bit further than advisable. Finn made an honest attempt to not stare at his ass. "Real thick."

"Uh huh." Finn wasn't listening to a word. Then his broom nudged his shoulder and he straightened, snapping out of his guilty reverie and going back to the matter at hand. "Maybe...maybe you could fly out."

"Oh, fuck no. I don't want to turn into anything else." Poe said quickly. "Please don't turn me into a bird or some shit. I'm too heavy to fly..."

"On the broomstick, dumbass. I could teach you." The offer was made without much thought. There were a couple issues. Firstly, the fact Finn didn't know how to fly, secondly, the fact his broom was still not on board with the whole height thing. And thirdly, something about sharing a broomstick with his crush seemed rife with sexual tension.

Oh, well. Finn was sure this would end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be longer than anticipated

**Author's Note:**

> idk its 1 in the morning


End file.
